This invention relates to sheet feeding and registering apparatus and in particular to deskewing and registering a document to be copied in an automatic document copying machine.
This invention is particularly adapted for use with automatic copying machines where a document is automatically fed to a document copying platen, copied while it rests on copying platen and fed off the copying platen after the desired number of copies have been made.
With the continued development of xerographic reproduction apparatus including those capable of operating at higher speeds as well as those having multifunctional capability, it has become desirable to automatically process or handle a sheet or document that is to be copied. Many automatic copying devices in the past have relied on the operator manually aligning the document to be copied on the document copying platen and manually removing the document following copying.
More recently, devices have been developed to semiautomatically or automatically assist the operator in copying one or a sequence of documents. One of the more common and successful means for feeding a document to the copying platen for reproduction followed by movement away from the copying platen is a single large endless flexible transport belt arrangement. In this belt arrangement the belt drives the document into the copying position on the platen against some type of registration edge and then removes the document from the copying platen when the copy run has been completed.